Coffee shop rumble
by Just-Breathe401
Summary: Everybody on campus loves Tsuna. He's just a ball of sunshine. He always helps out whenever he can and he deserves the world! So when this asshole calling him trash and threatening bodily harm shows up one day? Well, his friends won't stand for it. (Title has pretty much nothing to do with story, just couldn't think of a name)


Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was the campus angel. Nobody on campus didn't know who he was. And if they didn't they quickly found out. Julia was sure at least two-thirds of the campus had tried to ask Tsuna out, he always turned them down with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Julia, thankfully, wasn't one of them. She figured that was why Tsuna sat next to her every class. She didn't blame him either. She has seen what a few of his fan girls would do to talk to him. Like today.

She watched in amusement as Tsuna ran into the room, scanning the group of students to land on her in the back. He breathed out in relief, jogging over to her seat near the back.

"Julia-san! Hide me!" He cried out, jumping under the desk just as six girls ran into the room.

"Where is he?" A beach blonde whined.

"We saw him come in here!" A brunette added.

"You! Have you seen Tsuna-Sama?" A red head demanded.

The flustered young man she had pointed to shook his head rapidly "N-No! Sorry." He stammered.

The six girls whined, looking around the room once more before finally giving up and leaving.

Julia laughed "Alright. I think you're clear." She said, nudging him with her foot.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation "Everyday!" He whimpered "Does it have to be every day? I already get enough at home." He grumbled.

Julia snickered "Well, maybe if you weren't so cute Tsuna-Sama." Julia teased.

Tsuna flushed bright red "Ah. Julia-san!"

Julia laughed again "Where are your add ons?" She asked, just now noticing neither was with him.

"Ah, we got separated." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, fan girls man. They're ridiculous." She nodded sagely.

Tsuna sighed "Why do they like me so much any way?" He wondered aloud.

Julia looked at him in disbelief "Seriously? Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion "Yes? What does my reflection have to do with this?"

Julia opened and closed her mouth a couple of times in shock.

"Oh no. What do you say to her this time." An amused voice interrupted.

Tsuna shrugged "I don't-"

"He doesn't get why he has fan girls! He said he doesn't know why his looks would matter! Toby, I am in shock." Julia looked to her best friend in obvious surprise.

Toby blinked back "Uh, What?"

Tsuna frowned "I just wanted to know why I had so many fan girls. Julia-san suggested I look into a mirror but I don't see why?"

Now Toby looked shocked "Seriously?" They breathed.

"I know!" Julia whined "What the hell!"

Tsuna started waving his hands "I'm sorry if I upset you! I didn't mean to make this into a big deal." He trailed off sheepishly.

"No, no, no, no! You didn't upset me. I just-" She shook her head.

Toby took their seat on on the other side of Julia, peering over her shoulder at Tsuna "Do you really not realize how hot you are?" They asked.

Tsuna flushed bright red "I'm not hot!" He yelped.

Julia and Toby stared.

"I'm not?" Tsuna repeated hesitantly.

"Oh my god. You really think that don't you?" Julia breathed out.

"Didn't you have people drooling over you in high school?" Toby asked in confusion.

Tsuna shrugged "No? I didn't have..." Tsuna glanced away awkwardly "Many friends in high school." He admitted.

"But you're the sweetest person I know!" Julia gasped out "And that includes the old lady down the street who always brings me soup when she notices i'm running out of food!"

Toby nodded "Yeah."

Tsuna looked down shyly "I'm not that great."

"Yes. Yes, you are." Julia deadpanned.

"Oi! What you doing to Tsuna!" Hayato shouted as he and Takeshi finally walked into the room.

Julia started to reply when Toby shouted "He doesn't think he's hot!"

Takeshi snickered at Hayato's surprised expression.

"What."

"Toby!" Tsuna groaned, sliding down his seat.

"Tsuna! You are hot!" Hayato immediately exclaimed.

Takeshi laughed "Yeah." He added, amused.

Tsuna groaned again "You don't need to lie Hayato."

"I'm really not!" Hayato said, shaking his head.

Before any of them could add anything else to that statement, the teacher came in shouting at them to sit down or leave.

Julia could tell Tsuna had expected that to be the end of the conversation but she wasn't just gonna let him go around thinking he was ugly. What kind of friend would she be? So after class she slipped her arm around his shoulder and dragged him over to the campus cafe. Hayato,Takeshi and Toby followed behind them.

Tsuna turned to her with a look of despair "You really don't need to do this."

Julia waved her hand "Of course I do! I'd be a really shitty friend if I just let you go on thinking you were ugly!" She huffed.

Pink graced Tsuna's cheeks "I know I'm not ugly! I just don't see why people would think I'm hot?"

"That sounded like a question." Toby cut in, they shook their head as they pushed open the cafe door.

Julia pushed him into a chair, sitting down next to him "Tsuna,Tsuna,Tsuna. That's where you go wrong. You are the most adorable person ever."

Toby and Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Julia-san! It's okay really!" Tsuna replied.

"Nu-Uh! I am not letting you leave until you can confidently say you are hot!"

Tsuna groaned "Really?" He asked, turning puppy eyes onto her.

Unfortunately for him, she had two younger siblings who loved to use that exact expression on her.

"You're not going any where." She stated, waving over a waiter.

Tsuna turned to Hayato and Takeshi "Guys?"

Julia glared them down.

Hayato looked like he was about to break and drag Tsuna out of the cafe when Takeshi laughed again.

"Oh, this will be fun!"

Tsuna slumped "Fine. But if I miss lunch with Xan because of this, I'm blaming it on you." Tsuna threatened.

Hayato looked horrified while Takeshi beamed "Can I play with Squalo instead?" He asked eagerly.

Tsuna deadpanned "After what happened last week? No."

Takeshi slumped "Aww."

Toby tilted their head "Whose Xan?" They asked.

Tsuna flushed "Ah."

"Yeah, I don't think I've every heard you talk about a Xan before? Or Squalo was it?" Julia frowned.

"Squalo is Xan's friend. And well, Xan is-" Tsuna mumbled.

Toby leaned forward "Who?"

"His boyfriend!" Takeshi told them happily.

"Baseball idiot! You were supposed to let him tell them!" Hayato shouted.

"Ahaha Sorry!" Takeshi didn't look sorry, Julia thought before what he said finally sunk in.

"Boyfriend!?" Julia exclaimed in shock, turning wide eyes onto Tsuna.

"No wonder you always turned people down." Toby stated.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Julia demanded, slightly hurt.

They may not be Tsuna's best friends but she liked to think they were pretty close to it.

Tsuna smiled apologetically "I'm sorry? I guess it just never came up?"

Oh, it definitely came up. Quite a few times actually.

Julia frowned "We wouldn't judge you, you know? I mean," She huffed a laugh "It'd be pretty hypocritical of me to be upset with you being gay."

Tsuna shook his head "Ah, It's not that! It's just Xan can be pretty, how do you say? Aggressive? Yeah, Aggressive." Tsuna nodded, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

Julia frowned "Aggressive? Like he's mean to you or?"

Tsuna shook his head rapidly "Oh no! Xan is great. He just doesn't really know how to express? Yes, express himself."

Sometimes Julia forgot Tsuna wasn't a native English speaker. He was usually so good with his words. He must be pretty nervous to be fumbling like this.

Toby hummed "Well, either way. If he makes you happy i'm sure we-" A loud bang cut them off.

The three foreigners tensed.

"Who the fu-" The door banged opened cutting Hayato off.

"Trash!"A familiar gruff voice shouted into the cafe.

Piercing red eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Tsuna.

Tsuna squeal "Heee!" He dodge the knife being thrown at him expertly.

"Tsuna!" Julia shouted, turning to the man with a glare "Why would you do that you asshole!"

The man turned an unimpressed look her way.

"The trash deserves it. Making me wait."

Hayato narrowed his eyes at the man in distaste "This is a public building Xanxus." He huffed out.

Xanxus, apparently, quirked a brow "Like you haven't done worse,trash." He retorted.

Takeshi laughed but Julia could tell it was tense "Let's not fight here, yeah?" He suggested.

"Are you trying to-"

"Xan! Why don't we go outside?" Tsuna interrupted, running up to the dangerous man and pulling him out the door.

"Tsuna!" Toby called after him in worry.

"Wait. Xan? That was his boyfriend!?" Julia yelled in worry. She stood up and immediately ran after the pair.

"Wait-" She wasn't sure who spoke as she was out the door before the rest of the group caught up with her.

"-in a public place! Seriously Xan." She heard Tsuna huff.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes "Don't tell me what to do trash." The man grumbled.

"Hee? I'm not trying to tell you what to do! I just don't want Reborn to kill me!" Tsuna whined.

Xanxus rolled his eyes "Shut up trash. You're weak if you can't keep him in line."

Tsuna frowned and Julia took that as her cue to step in.

"Hey Asshole! Aren't you supposed to be his boyfriend?"

Xanxus turned a disinterested look her way "Fianc ." He corrected.

"Xan! Nobody was supposed to know yet." Tsuna startled, flushing a bright red.

"Fianc !?" Julia turned incredulous eyes on Tsuna "He's a total asshole Tsuna! Why would you marry him?"

"Shut up trash. You have no idea what you're talking about." Xanxus growled.

To bad for him. Her mom had an abusive ex who also tried to glare her in submission.

"I know what abusive relationships are like." She retorted angrily "And throwing a knife at your boyfriend because he was late is not acceptable in any instance!"

Tsuna waved his hands wildly "Ah, Julia-san! It's really not what you're thinking!"

"Tsuna. You don't have to be afraid. "

Xanxus growled at her, taking a step forward the same time Tsuna jumped on him. Literally jumped, so Xanxus would have to carry him or drop him. Xanxus caught him, turning his glare on Tsuna.

"Trash-"

"No! She's a friend Xan." Tsuna told him sternly "I know you are angry but taking it out on her would be stupid. And I know you hate being stupid." Tsuna leaned closer, turning sad eyes onto his boyfriend "Please? I'll make it up to you tonight?" Tsuna practically begged.

Xanxus was silent for a long moment before he finally huffed "Make that now." He then turned with Tsuna still in his arms.

"Wait, Tsuna!" Julia called after them, she was about to run after them when two pairs of hands pulled her back.

"Takaeshi? Hayato? What are you doing! That man is going to hurt Tsuna!"

Toby was standing off to the side also looking worried "Is it really alright to let them leave together?"

Takeshi smiled at them "Of course! I know it may not look like it but Xanxus wouldn't hurt Tsuna. He loves him too much for that."

"He threw a knife at him!" Julia exclaimed.

Hayato sighed "Believe me, a knife was a calm reaction."

"Even more proof to not let them leave together!" Julia tried to pull away from them but they had a pretty firm grip.

"Yeah, not sounding very comforting guys." Toby sighed.

"Maybe. It's hard to explain. But I assure you, Tsuna can take care of himself. Even though he doesn't look it." Hayato suddenly looked horrified "Don't tell him I said that!"

Takeshi laughed "Tsuna can definitely beat Xanxus in a fight! " He agreed.

Both Julia and Toby looked unsure.

Hayato rolled his eyes "You really think I'd let Tsuna date someone abusive?" Hayato huffed "Give me more credit than that! I may not like Xanxus all that much but I know they surprisingly work well together."

Julia pressed her lips together.

Toby frowned "You really think it'd be okay?" They couldn't help but ask.

Takeshi nodded "Oh definitely! Tsuna would be the first person to kick Xanxus's ass if he ever upset him." He grinned.

Julia huffed "Why does he call him trash then? That's a little bit harsh isn't it?"

Hayato sighed "He calls everyone trash. Don't know if you noticed but he called all of us trash at least once. Even you." He reminded her.

"Yeah, He doesn't mean much by it, I don't think. It's like his personal catchphrase or something!" Takeshi smiled at them.

"Fine. I'll let it slide for now but if Tsuna ever shows signs of Xanxus abusing him, I will not hesitate to stab him with his own knife!" Julia growled out.

Toby nodded "I don't want to see Tsuna upset either!" They agreed.

Hayato and Takeshi shared a look. 


End file.
